Fireworks
by riot of relaxation
Summary: A young Dean takes his brother out for a suprise.


If there's one thing that Sam's sure of, it's that he has to pee. That and it's getting very uncomfortable to be squatting with his knees tucked under his chin behind the trees and bushes. Aside from the fact that his legs are starting to hurt, the branches of the trees are poking his stomach and arms and one even keeps attempting to swing into his face. Sam sways on the balls of his feet and squirms a little, pushing away the branches.

"Stop squirming Sammy." Dean's hand flings out and punches his little 8 year old brother in the shoulder, lightly but still with enough force for Sam to come crashing down on his side. He springs his arm out to catch his fall. He whimpers immediately, the fake tears bit has worked for years, it's a sure fire.

"Dean." Sam whines, crunches his face so his eyes are closed and his bottom lip is positively quivering. Enough to melt even the toughest of hearts. "I've got to pee and you pushed me. I don't want to be here." He gets back on the balls of his feet and pouts some more. Dean ignores him at first and then sighs purposely louder then usual. In ture 12 year old fashion, he's exhibiting the perfect 'I Could Care Less" attatuide.

"There's a bush over there." He points to no certain direction. Truth is there are bushes everywhere and trees too. They're in some town that Dean doesn't know all to well, in the middle of a field. When Sam doesn't move but instead wraps his around around his knees and places his chin on them again, Dean sighs. "You're such a brat."

"Dad told us to stay at the motel. I want to go home." It was awkward at first, to use a word like home when describing where they've lived. There was never really a home to go to after their Mother died, but it's the idea, really. And to Sam anywhere there's Dean and his Dad, that's home and right now he just wants to be inside and near a suitable bathroom.

"I don't know why you can't pee in the bushes. When I was your age I used to pee in bushes all the time." Dean turns on the older brother knowledge, it's simple really, Sam would do anything if he heard Dean's done it first, it doesn't even have to be true. "Dad won't know we're here." It's the added bonus of doing something without Dad's knowledge, that really lights up Sammy's face. Something about Dean wanting him to be part of his little group, wanting a little brother to go on adventure with, makes the branches the whole peeking thing seem non important.

Sam titters on his feet before standing up, still crouching slightly and walks over to a tree, takes one look back at Dean, as almost to to find reassurance that Dean's covering over him. Dean nods at his brother and Sam turns to do his business. Dean has to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing, it's almost too easy to convince Sam to do anything. He's just a young impressionable mind that Dean can use to model into whoever he wants. Dean notices a lady bug crawled up his arm and he grins at it, he wonders if he could make Sam eat it.. but before the thought's completely formed there's a loud noise up head of where they're standing.

"Oh!" Sam squeaks and hurries back besides his brother. Dean finds it amazing how well Sam adapted to the hiding and watching there Dad has started to teach them. "Is it a ghost?" Sam squeak again, so excited he nearly falls over again. Dean laughs, it's amazing that he's still excited over the prospect of a ghost. It's not scary to the 8 year old anymore, it's more entertainment. He finds more then enough excitement from finding out what their Dad's hunting, and occasionally, if it isn't too dangerous even getting a peek at what's going on.

"Uh.." Dean stammers, he pushes Sam down closer to the ground and peeks over the bush their behind. "No, well, just sit tight." There is no ghost, at least not to Dean's knowledge, he lead Sam on false pretenses and it's just like Sam to ask too many questions.

"Tell me the story again!" Sam turns to Dean and nods eagerly.

"This guy," Dean lies through his teeth, "he was mad at his little brother for asking questions killed him and now he hunts little 8 year old boys with older and more handsome brothers."

Sam doesn't laugh, nor doe he look worried, in fact he almost looks too excited. "Cool." His grin is almost too big for his face. Dean rolls his eyes and peeks over the branches, moving them away from his face. It's becoming dusk soon and getting chilly. He looks to Sam, in a tee shirt and jeans and without provocation removes his jacket and throws it over his brother's shoulders, dwarfing him into the coat.

Sam doesn't thank him, that's not needed, but instead pulls his arms through and tries to peek the best he can at what's going on. There's figures walking around about a mile a head of them, Sam can almost make them out.

"Alright," Dean finally says, standing up a little and moving forward, Sam tags along. "We can move up a little, just don't be seen." They start walking, still crouched and waiting, barely making any sound behind the bushes. Dean thinks about how proud their Dad would be of the two, barely seen behind the bushes. Sam thought about how proud Dean would be of him, for being so quiet and able to hide along side him.

Suddenly, as soon as they peeked out into the clearing, the noise started and the bright lights exploded into the sky. Sam jumped back, his reaction direct and perfect, Dean had known they were coming, but still jumped slightly as his younger brother collided into his side.

"Dean!" Sam squeaked loudly tearing his eyes away from the brightly colorful lit sky.

"Chill lil' bro, they are just fireworks." Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, steading him and pointing up to the sky. "Look."

Sam looked up, his eyes reflecting the colors and lights that splashed across the dim night's sky. Sitting behind the groups that gathered to watch, the two brothers sat indian style, silent and gazing up at the lights.

"Mom and Dad brought us to a show like this when I was your age." Dean doesn't tear his eyes away from the sky as he speaks. "You don't remember, you were a baby. You cried the entire time because the noises were so loud. I remembered how much I liked it and I heard they were doing it tonight. I thought you would too."

Sam looks away from the sky to gaze at his older brother. "Cool."

And he looked back to the sky.


End file.
